Night Time Visits
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Morgana has a nightmare in which Gwen can't calm her down from. Morgana needs to see Arthur sleeping safe and sound in his bed to reassure her...right? Written on request. Please R


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This one shot is a request from 'VampireBabyGirl' and is dedicated to her :D Hope you like what I have done with your idea.**_

_**Rated 'M' to be on the safe side. Thank you to forevercullen for her help :D**_

_**Summary: Morgana has a nightmare in which Gwen can't calm her down from. Morgana needs to see Arthur sleeping safe and sound in his bed to reassure her...right?**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and closed the door behind him, smiling when he felt Arthur's arms wrap around him from behind. "You are meant to be resting."

"I will be doing later." Arthur had an accident that morning and fell from his horse and Merlin got the right potions and salves from Gaius along with a change of clothes and told the physician that he would be sleeping in the servant quarters in case Arthur woke up in the night in pain. Gaius saw through his lies but he didn't let Merlin know that.

"How is your shoulder?"

"It's fine." Arthur replied, placing a kiss on Merlin's shoulder.

"Arthur we have to be careful. Your top knights are on guard tonight, what if they came rushing in here and saw us together?"

"Merlin they won't do that, they always knock and wait."

Merlin just hummed in reply and turned in Arthur's arms. "If you are sure."

"Of course I am. I am the King. They won't dare burst into my chambers."

Merlin kissed Arthur and wiggled out of his hold to place the potions and salves on Arthur's bedside table.

"Merlin?" Arthur said as he crept up behind the sorcerer, his hand slowly moving downwards and into Merlin's breeches, grabbing his cock.

Merlin moaned at the feeling of Arthur holding him. "Soon Arthur. I promise. You need to eat first. You missed having something earlier as you was asleep."

"I'm wide awake now."

"I can see and feel that."

Arthur laughed and backed away from Merlin.

* * *

Gwen had doused the candles in Morgana's chambers and wish her good night and went into the servant's quarters. Morgana had been suffering with her dreams lately so Gwen and taken to sleeping in the servant's quarters in case Morgana had awoken in the night screaming.

It seemed as though this night would be no different as one hour later Gwen was woken up by Morgana's screaming and crying as she called out for Arthur. Gwen hurried out of bed and rushed to Morgana's side trying to reassure her that Arthur was safe and that he sleeps with guards outside his room so no-one can get in. "No. No!"

Morgana got herself free from Gwen's grip and ran for the door with Gwen following.

Percival and Gwaine who were standing guard outside of Morgana's chambers, jumped when the doors banged open. "Morgana are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Arthur-" was all she said and took off down the corridor with Gwen, Percival, Gwaine and now Lancelot who was guarding Gwen's door, following. "What's wrong Gwen?" asked Lancelot.

"She's had a nightmare involving Arthur. I have told her that Arthur is fine but she won't have it. I think she just needs to see Arthur safe and well."

* * *

Merlin had stripped down to nothing. His smile getting bigger as Arthur's eyes never left his body and watching as those blue eyes never left his cock once it was revealed. Arthur quickly took his top off and chucked it carelessly behind him, not caring where it landed as he knelt onto the bed and moved his way up Merlin.

"Leon and Elyan have taken post outside so we will have to be quiet."

"Why don't we just tell everyone that we are together Arthur."

"We will Merlin soon but if I tell them all now they will be wanting to know what I am like behind closed doors, especially Gwen and Morgana and Gwaine will be asking how I am in bed saying no-one is better than Percival. I want you to myself for a while longer Merlin." Arthur whispered as he captured his lover's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Morgana turned the corridor and hurried over when she saw Leon and Elyan. "Is Arthur alright?"

"Of course he is Morgana what's wrong?" Leon asked.

"I need to see him."

* * *

Merlin roamed his hands down Arthur's back and brought them round to the front, undoing the breeches and slowly began to push them down as Arthur latched his lips on to Merlin's neck, biting the pale skin he found there before soothing it with his tongue.

* * *

"Look Leon just let her see Arthur, once she sees that he is fine then I can get her back into bed." Gwen said.

Leon had only just started to nod when Morgana threw open the chamber doors, Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Gwen following, all of them seeing the sight in front of them made them stop.

* * *

Arthur pulled away from Merlin's neck but Merlin's hand with his fingers buried in Arthur's hair stayed where they were when they heard the doors slam open.

Both Arthur's and Merlin's mouths dropped when they saw everyone standing in the doorway. Morgana and Gwen looked on surprised. Leon, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan looked on shocked whilst Gwaine had the biggest grin on his face.

Arthur seeing them all, sighed. "Bollocks."

Morgana squealed and started to bounce up and down on her feet whilst clapping her hands. "See Gwen I told you they were together."

Gwen frowned. "You wasn't having a nightmare wanting to see if Arthur was okay to put your mind at rest."

"I know. If I told you the real reason you never would have come along." Morgana paused and looked at the rest of the knights. "None of you would have."

Arthur, angry, wrapped a sheet around him and made sure Merlin was covered before getting off the bed. "Morgana-"

Leon stepped forwards and picked Morgana up. "Arthur how about we discuss this in the morning, you know what Morgana is like when she believes she is right."

Leon turned and walked from the room carrying a laughing Morgana who was chanting 'I was right, I was right.'

"Okay Percival I am horny."

Percival turned and looked at Gwaine. "You are always horny."

"I know and having you for my lover can you blame me."

"Percival just take him." Arthur sighed.

Percival chucked a laughing Gwaine over his shoulder and left the room.

"It's nice to see you both finally happy Arthur. Come on Guinevere." Lancelot took Gwen's hand who gave Merlin still in the bed and Arthur who was now sitting on the edge of it an apologetic smile and left with her husband and brother who bowed his head and left, closing the chamber doors behind them.

* * *

"Well that was surprising." Arthur whispered, staring at the now closed doors. Behind Arthur Merlin sat up. "Arthur?" he said, placing his hand on the Kings bare back.

Looking over his shoulder Arthur saw Merlin sat up with the sheets pooled loosely around his waist. "Deal with it all in the morning and come back to bed."

Arthur smiled and took off the sheet that was covering his nudity and moved back the sheets and got in next to Merlin, gathering him in his arms. "Well I think it is safe to say we can make as much noise as we want now."

"Oh yes Merlin and I am going to make you scream." Merlin laughed and pulled Arthur into a kiss.

That night Arthur was good to his word and made Merlin scream. Four times.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
